Fulfillment centers, warehouses, and other materials handling centers often receive inbound shipments from vendors or other suppliers. Inventory defects can occur that are caused by vendors or other suppliers violating shipping guidelines, shipping damaged or defective items, and the like. Materials handling facility personnel can also cause inventory defects when sorting and/or stocking inventory received in an inbound shipment.